Rechargeable batteries with relatively high energy density are increasingly important components of electronic devices, particularly mobile devices such as smartphones and laptops. The number of charge/discharge cycles that these batteries can undergo before experiencing a significant loss of their energy storage capability is limited, however. This is due, at least in part, to expansion of the battery anode during charging, which may result in mechanical expansion and eventual fracturing of the anode materials over time. These rechargeable high energy density batteries are typically expensive to re-purchase. Additionally, for some devices the replacement process may be difficult, requiring technical expertise and specialized tools. For some devices, the replacement process may be cost prohibitive, essentially making replacement impossible. In most cases, users will be frustrated if their batteries degrade sooner than anticipated.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.